Surprise?
by Coolstar422
Summary: It all started out with Gabriel not being able to find Castiel. Then embarrassing him, and now we're-! DeanxCastielxGabriel wing!kink. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. What's Wrong With Cas?

Heh... why did I even write this...

Supernatural

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala when he heard a bit ruffle of feathers. He turned to see that it was Gabriel.

Sam hadn't see the trickster for a while. On the other hand Dean had been seeing him more often. They would talk about things, and bond.

"Dean."

Dean got brought out of his thoughts and looked at Gabriel. "Hey." He scoots over to give Gabriel some room.

Gabriel sits down without any hesitation. "Have you seen Castiel lately?"

"No, why? Is there something wrong?" Dean asks. He couldn't help but worry. The angel never talked about Castiel, or just asked if he'd seen him.

Gabriel sighs. "It's complicated..." He trails off, going into deep thought. After a couple of seconds he blunts out. "You like him don't you?"

Dean grew tense. "No, well I uhh... yeah, maybe a little..." A faint shade of pink crossed his features.

Gabriel laughs. "It's okay, I understand." He stands up and stretches his wings, unknown to Dean. "Hey Dean."

Dean looks up at him. "Yeah?"

"I want you to meet me tonight, pick whatever time you'd like. I have a... surprise, for you."

"Okay?" Dean couldn't possibly know what Gabriel ment by this. Dean saw that Gabriel was about to leave and said quickly. "I'll help look for Cas."

Gabriel smirked. "It's probably better you didn't find him in the state he's in." With that, he left with a beat of his wings.

What did he mean by the state he was in. As much as it aggravated Dean, he didn't search for Cas and drove back to the Motel.

Supernatural

Sam decided to go out for the night and that left Dean alone until Gabriel got back.

For the remainder of the time Dean was watching Dr. Sexy. He didn't get why Sam didn't like this show. He never knew why he liked it either, he just watched it for amusement.

At about eight Dean prayed to Gabriel and he heard a whoosh of wings. He turned around and his mouth hung open at what he saw.

Gabriel was holding Castiel, who was struggling with no effect against him. Gabriel kept a firm grip on Castiel's hands. "Hey Dean." He says casually.

Dean blinks. "What?" He can't even get the words out. What the hell was Gabriel doing to Castiel?

Gabriel looked at Castiel, who was still struggling, as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh, him? This is your surprise."

Now that Dean actually looked at Castiel he seemed weaker than normal, his movements were sluggish. "What the hell did you do to him?" Dean ask, his voice stern.

Gabriel laughs. "I didn't do this. This is the reason why I couldn't find him. He was hiding from you." Gabriel let's go of Castiel and he falls to the ground breathing heavily. He doesn't make a effort to get up.

Dean looked concerned. "What's happening to him?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Hormones. My dear friend, Castiel is growing up."

Castiel tenses and avoids Dean's gaze.

Dean looks at Castiel. "Cas..." He understood what was going on. Castiel was full of horny hormones. He thought that was hot actually, it meant Castiel had feelings for him and was avoiding him to not start anything he might regret.

Gabriel kneels next to Castiel and whispers into his ear. "Do you want me to?"

Castiel shutters. "No." He breathes out.

Dean didn't understand what Gabriel was talking about, but he didn't darn to interfere. Plus, he couldn't tell if Castiel was saying yes or no. His words was one thing, but the way he says it is a different thing.

Gabriel smirks and runs his hand down Castiel's back lightly. "Are you sure?"

Castiel bits his lip hard and squeezes his eyes shut. "We can't, it's forbidden."

Now Dean was really interested in what they were talking about. He was getting turned on just by watching Castiel try to hold himself together. What was he thinking, this was Castiel he was talking about.

Gabriel continues to run his finger down Castiel's back. "Can't or won't? Plus, Dean probably wants to too."

"What?" Dean asks confused. When Castiel looks up at him for the first time Dean could see something had happened. His pupils were dilated, only showing a thin line of blue. His face was flushed. He wouldn't had been surprised if Gabriel slipped him a drug.

Gabriel stands up and looks at Dean. "Castiel's wings Dean. They're very sensitive, especially at this time. Want to touch them?"

Dean bit his lip and looked at Castiel. "Only if he wants me to. I'm not gonna make him do anything."

Gabriel looks at Castiel. "Well?"

Cas breaks. "Yes, do it. I can't do this anymore, it's too much." He breaths out, still excited from the hormones.

Gabriel smirks and places his hand on Castiel's back. He concentrates for a minute, then Castiel's wings manifest.

They were black about five feet long each. Dean awwed at the sight. Completely sucked into his wings. At least Dean and Sam got a bigger room then they usually had. Castiel sighs with relief, then looks at Gabriel and nods.

Gabriel walks over to Dean and grabs his wrist, breaking out of his trance and pulls him to Castiel. Dean hesitates then following Gabriel's lead. Gabriel sits him down behind Castiel who was blushing badly and holding his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Gabriel smirks. "Okay Dean, everywhere on Castiel's wings are super sensitive. The bottom of his wings are more sensitive than the others. Just, don't touch his back." Gabriel takes a step back


	2. This, Is Awesome

Wow, this chapter is even worst... I'm sorry for making this... but sacrifices must be made.

Supernatural

Dean nodded and did as he was told. He hesitantly reached out and stroked some of Cas' feather.

Castiel sucks in a breath, and tenses.

Dean smiles a little and glides his hand across Castiel's whole wingspan. Castiel moans, his right wing rubbing against Dean's hand for more attention. Dean strokes the bottom of the wing and Castiel moans louder.

When Dean looks back at Gabriel, he was sitting on his hands and knees, his face flushed and was looking at both of them. Dean looked at Gabriel. "You okay?"

Gabriel nods. "Castiel's grace is affecting me, and since its in this state, well let's just say I'm going through something right now..." He sighs and shakes his head slowly.

Dean knew Gabriel wanted the same as Cas, but he wasn't going to give it to him until Gabriel asked for it. Which reminded him of a question. He was about to open his mouth when Castiel rubbed his wing against his leg. Dean tenses and bit his lip to not moan in ecstasy. He looks at Gabriel, who looked no different. "Why shouldn't I touch his back?"

Gabriel sighs. "It's the most sensitive spot we have Dean. But that's not always good, you need to touch it at the right moment. Just be careful. You could hurt him by accident, it is where our wings connect." Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and tensed, making his hand into a fist.

Dean smirked at his reaction. He turned to Cas and stroked a little close to the base of his wings, he cries out in pleasure.

"Damn it Dean. I want you to touch my wings..." Gabriel says, guilt hiding in his voice.

Dean smirks. "Ya know I knew you would ask sooner than later. Come here."

Gabriel sits in front of Dean and let's his wings manifest. They were about as big as Castiel's, except they were a golden brown color almost matching with his hair. Dean runs his hand across Gabriel's wings and Gabriel tenses under his touch, breathing in sharply. "D-Dean..."

Dean smirks and rubs both angel's wings. The room filling with their cries of pleasure. Dean lightly traces his hand down each of their backs and they cry out. Dean laughs. "You guys are so easy."

Gabriel breathes heavily. "Y-Yeah? Well-ngghh... you don't have sensitive w-wings." He finally got out. Dean had been messing with his wings so he had struggled with the words.

Castiel gets on all fours breathing heavily. "D-Dean, I think we should stop." Thought his statement sounded more like a question.

Dean stops touching Castiel and focuses on Gabriel. "You sure Cas?"

Castiel nods. "I can't take much more. I'm about to go insane..." His wings quiver signaling that he was about to break.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Dean says calmly.

Gabriel tenses a little. "I'm good Dean. You can stop now."

Dean stops and Gabriel, along with Castiel try to calm down. He were almost at climax. If I could just... "Cas, Gabriel, come here for a second."

Castiel and Gabriel listen and sit in front of him, facing him. "Gabriel move towards Castiel a bit..." Dean held back his smirk.

As soon as Gabriel moved his and Castiel's wings grazed each other. They both let out breathy moans. Gabriel looks at Dean, his eyes not focused. "What did you do?" He passes out, falling onto his stomach, with his wings on either side of him.

Dean looked at Gabriel in concern, but Castiel stopped him from getting closer to him. "He-" Castiel suddenly tenses, moaning out loud. Dean was confused he didn't touch Cas. She. He looked at Gabriel, he saw that his wings were shaking, and just happened to be touching Cas'.

Castiel took deep breaths and tightened his fist. "G-Gabriel..." Castiel couldn't finish.

Gabriel suddenly sat up. "What happened?"

Dean smirks. "You passed out because you and Cas touched wings."

Gabriel blushes. "Oh..." He scoots closer to Dean looking into his eyes.

Dean has a sudden urge and follows it. He smashes his lips against Gabriel's. Gabriel's eyes widen, but then he relaxes into the kiss. As this was happening Dean ran his hands on the inside of Gabriel's wings. Gabriel moaned into the kiss. They part and Dean continues to stroke Gabriel's wings.

Dean kisses Castiel and with his free hand he stroke his wing. Castiel tenses. Castiel's kisses get more desperate and Dean can tell he's reaching his climax.

It was the same with Gabriel. He was rubbing his wing to the rhythm of Dean's hand.

Dean smirked, now was the time. He stops kissing Castiel, and Gabriel takes the emptiness of Castiel's lips.

While the two were making out Dean's hands slowly made their way to their backs. They moan into each other, not noticing how close Dean was to touching their backs.

As they were about to climax Dean press onto their shoulder blades, not softly nor extremely ruff.

The two angels scream out in pleasure as they climax. They lie down and breath deeply.

Dean looked at them. He had climaxed a while ago, without being touched. Wow angel sex was hot. Gabriel and Castiel hugged each other, they're wings gone already.

"Oh father." Castiel mutters.

"That was amazing..." Gabriel continues.

"What the hell did I do to you guys?" Dean asks confused.

"Two words..." Gabriel breaths.

"Multiple." Castiel sighs.

"Orgasms..." Gabriel finishes taking a deep breath.

"Sounds awesome." Dean grins.

"Yeah, if you didn't tired us out..." Gabriel moans. "Cas, stop."

Castiel stops his actions and looks innocent. "Okay..."

Dean laughs. "It's okay, Sammy won't be here all night."


End file.
